


Recognised

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Jonah has creepy thoughts, Jonah!Elias, M/M, Reincarnation, Threatening Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: Elias recognized his eyes right away, and then he recognized his voice.





	Recognised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ptgreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/gifts).



Jonathan had been slow in seducing, but well worth it. He was a fascinating man. Curious and clever. Unflinching to the nastiness of the world, ever indignant. A grumpy angel on Jonah’s shoulder.

Albrecht had been a step too far too quickly. Jonathan was a long an aching regret. He would have been perfect. His perfect Archivist.

But it had been far too early in his own awakening to guide his Jonathan. After Albrecht’s death Jonathan made it clear where he stood on the matter. Where he placed blame. It was amazing how Jonathan managed to be so observant, but always managed to miss the connecting dots. Albrecht would have been dead anyway, the books were a means to an end and there were other powers at work that needed containment. Milbank had been important and Jonathan himself could have gained so much if he had only stopped refusing Jonah’s letters, and company, and bed.

Jonah had existed too long to have these sort of … human regrets, and yet with the passing years and the passing Archivists he always thought of Jonathan Fanshaw. A useless comparison. Jonathan had never been his in all the ways he wanted him. He had never been an Archivist or scion of the Beholding, despite his own best efforts.

Near the end he had begged and made threats. He had been so close to uncovering the ritual that would bring his Master into the world and he needed the right person to stand at his side. Nothing worked. Even when he threatened to expose them both and the letters he had kept between them. He had kept everything that Jonathan ever wrote to him. Jonathan always spoke plainly. It was clear what the letters meant. It would destroy his practice, and his life and reputation. He still refused him.

But the Eye isn’t the only one that watches. The Spiders got Jonathan, and although time and alliances forced working with them he never forgot what they took. Never forgot Jonathan’s delicate broken movements in their threads.

Jonah Magnus would never know another man like him. Not for two hundred years.

Time and priorities move differently when you continue on and on. Different bodies had different challenges and desires. Despite his start, Elias Bouchard suited him. Opened to this world of fear and monsters Elias was alive for the first time in his squandered life. They melded well. Their memories complimented. Elias came to love Jonathan as Jonah had.

Meeting Jonathan Sims was a shock straight into Jonah who had never forget those eyes even two-hundred years later. Dark eyes, deep, intelligent, and beautiful. That took in everything in the room.

And his voice.

A different accent, but the same rich voice that had huffed at him when he was frustrated. That would make that soft rare chuckle at a jest. Jonathan had never laughed much, but he had a wry humour. It was Jonathan’s voice, and Jonathan’s eyes, even Jonathan’s temperment.

It was Elias that stopped him from plunging into the young man’s head and learning everything about him.

He skimmed the surface thoughts. The usual things. Mostly nervousness about the job interview. Jonathan–Jon… he keenly wanted it. It was the next logical step in his life. Elias pushed a little more. Jonathan unfurled before them answering every question his potential employer could have asked without even knowing it. Among the nerves was another set. Being watch. The Eye already had its sights on him. It pleased Elias to no end. Jonah kept digging though.

A door. Someone grabbed by spider’s legs–

He let Jonathan finish and hired him on the spot as a researcher.

He went home. Elias felt foolish for it thinking he was being influenced by memories of a dead man, Jonah knew though.

When he closed his eyes he dreamed of Jonathan made to dance by silk threads, but it wasn’t Doctor Fanshaw.

It built inside of him, that finally he had found him again. In the world he had come to know reincarnation didn’t seem so unbelievable. He wouldn’t doubt a trap either, the Web getting creative and breaking their alliance.

It didn’t matter. Elias came to cherish Jon, and Jonah already did.

He had found his Archivist, and nothing would keep him from him this time.

Gertrude’s betrayal honestly couldn’t have come at a better time. She had been so useful stopping the others from rising it was hard to justify making room for another, but then she wanted to burn the archives.

There was a certain smugness he felt. Having Jonathan after all the running. Innocent and unaware, eager even for the job he offered. For the life he was laying out for him. Jon stepped into it so easily he wanted to laugh. He wanted to pull the younger man to him and tell him everything. He wanted him back in his bed with Fashaw’s indignance and Jon’s innocence learning every detail all over again.

It was a shame Jon wouldn’t be amenable to that.

Not without without a struggle.

But Jonah wasn’t going to let go this time.

He would hold him again and Jon would stand at his side for the end of the world as they would make it.

 

 


End file.
